The purpose of this study is to test the effectiveness and safety of iloprost in the treatment of ischemic ulcers and Raynaud's phenomenon in patients with systemic sclerosis. These investigations included studies of the effect of a potent vasodilator - carbaprostacyclin - on the peripheral circulation of patients with systemic sclerosis.